Malaquite
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: —Piensa en ella como una pequeña aliada —dijo Dieciocho mirando a la criatura en la cuna. —Con que no nos cause problemas será suficiente —dijo Diecisiete. Dieciocho le sonrió a la criatura que la miraba con aquellos ojos azules, tan fríos como los de ellos. Le sonrió. —No lo hará.
1. Capítulo Uno

**_Malaquite_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Uno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _El mundo era suyo._

 _Destrucción, caos, muerte ¿Qué más podrían desear aquellos seres?_

 _Aquellos que fueron corrompidos y torturados hasta crear a las máquinas perfectas, hasta crear a los monstruos capaces de acabar con todo… Incluso con su propio creador._

 _Aquellos que veían en los seres humanos tan sólo juguetes, divertidos muñequitos que gritaban y, que cuando trataban de ser valientes y enfrentarlos, se reían en su cara… y eso era lo último que veían antes de morir._

 _Unos fríos ojos azules carentes de humanidad._

 _Dos demonios sentados en tronos de cuerpos, siempre unidos por un lazo aún más fuerte que el de su hermandad._

 _El poder absoluto._

.

Completamente harta de la absurda paz que comenzaba a realizarse debido a la destrucción de los androides hacía cinco años, salió del escondite y decidió causar el caos.

No tenía la misma fuerza que sus padres, pero estaba segura que podía causar terror en los ciudadanos nada más con su presencia, reconocerían sus ojos en cualquier lado.

No se habían dado más avistamientos del guerrero de cabello dorado desde que había matado a los androides, y ella se supo mantener oculta para no sufrir su mismo destino.

Sintió tanta felicidad al ver el edificio volar después de haber lanzado el rayo de energía, y los gritos de los humanos le cosquillearon los oídos.

—Aahhh ¡La dulce desesperación! —se pasó un mechón de cabello rubio por detrás de la oreja.

—¡Los androides han vuelto! —escuchó y eso logró hacerla soltar una risa, una risa tan parecida a la de su madre. Siguió lanzando rayos de energía destruyendo todo a su paso, volando y dando vueltas, riendo como loca.

¡Hacía tanto no se divertía de esa forma! Sus padres preferían mantener la diversión para ellos mismos y dejarle tan solo las cosas pequeñas por su corta edad.

¡Pero ya tenía diecisiete! Y se había hartado de esconderse por miedo del guerrero dorado que no aparecía.

¡Que todo se fuera a la mierda!

—¡Malaquite está aquí! —gritó.

Un impacto en su espalda la hizo caer de donde estaba, el suelo de agrietó cuando cayó con fuerza. Se giró con furia y a la vez miedo, si era el guerrero dorado, estaba muerta.

Pero no lo era.

El impacto había llegado del techo de una casa, una mujer de cabello negro y vestimenta militar la señalaba con un rifle.

—¿Crees que eso puede acabarme, humana? —le gritó señalando a donde estaba aquella humana con un rayo de energía.

—¡A sus ordenes, Mai! —escuchó. Y levantó la vista para ver a varios humanos señalándola con varias armas. Chasqueo los dientes.

—¡No destruirán nuevamente nuestra paz! —exclamó la mujer, que al parecer era la líder.

Malaquite gruñó y levantó el vuelo a alta velocidad en el mismo momento en que le empezaron a disparar. Esquivó los disparos mientras volaba, aumentó su velocidad y siguió subiendo hasta que las balas ya no podían alcanzarla.

—Maldición —se quejó entre dientes, estos humanos ya no se asustaban.

No quería volver a su escondite, pero se daba cuenta que ahora los humanos estaban más fuertes.

Decidió bajar y caminar, para perderse entre las personas y ver si encontraba alguna forma de divertirse sin llamar tanto la atención.

Aunque amaba llamar la atención.

—Tengo que buscar la forma de fortalecerme —gruñó para sí misma. La ciudad del Oeste estaba siendo reconstruida de una increíble forma, los grandes edificios se alzaban hasta el cielo y Malaquite, en verdad, extrañaba todo el caos y destrucción en el que creció. Extrañaba el olor a polvo y fuego, cosas y personas quemándose y los gritos de miedo y de dolor. Las balas de la pistola de su padre atravesando los cráneos de los débiles humanos. Las patadas de su madre torciendo los frágiles cuellos de las personas.

¡Como extrañaba eso!

Si no hubiera sido por el maldito guerrero… Ojalá hubiera una forma de volver en el tiempo y evitar que todo aquello hubiera pasado…

Tan solo retroceder cinco años…

—¡Maldición! —pateó una piedra tan fuerte que atravesó la ventana de una casa. Había estado caminando a la deriva que no había visto por donde iba.

Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, frente a una casa en forma de domo con la ventana rota.

Por impulso, se escondió detrás de una pila de rocas cuando una mujer de cabello azul salió de la casa soltando maldiciones de los niños traviesos que lanzaban piedras.

Luego, al no encontrar nada, volvió a la casa.

Malaquite vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer un desastre, una mujer solitaria no sería un problema para ella. Se acercó a la casa y miró por la ventana rota, buscando la forma de asustar a aquella mujer.

—Ya falta poco —escuchó que ella decía, y la vista de la adolescente se fijó en una máquina de color amarillo que la mujer de cabello azul reparaba—. Pronto tendré la máquina del tiempo nuevamente lista, Trunks… Y podré cambiar tu futuro, mi niño.

¿Máquina del tiempo?

¡Eso era lo que necesitaba!

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro ¡El mundo estaba a su favor y por fin podría recuperar a sus padres!

Se escondió cuando la mujer fijó su vista en la ventana.

—Debo ir a comprar otro vidrio —se quejó la mujer. Malaquite se encaramó en el techo a esperar la salida de la mujer, para que se le hiciera más fácil entrar y robar aquella máquina.

La vio salir, y al notar que se alejaba, entró al laboratorio.

—Tonta —dijo soltando una risa ¡Le había dejado la máquina ahí! ¡De regalo! Los humanos eran tan ingenuos.

Pero esta no.

Los disparos le cayeron encima antes de que lo previera, y alcanzó a esquivarlos por poco, sin embargo, dos alcanzaron a impactarla.

Corrió como nunca hasta llegar a la máquina y subirse en ella, le sorprendió que las balas no llegaran ahí, se imaginó que la humana pensaría que el intruso moriría enseguida.

¡Era una tonta!

Miró los botones, no sabía cómo carajos usar esa máquina, y ya sentía que perdería el conocimiento por el impacto de la bala en su cuello, si no fuera porque era más resistente que los humanos, estuviera muerta…

Sentía la sangre correr por su espalda.

—cinco años atrás —dijo, presionando los botones a la loca, buscando la forma de que eso funcionara.

Y funcionó.

La máquina se cerró y comenzó a rugir, dando a entender que atendería a la orden dada.

Ascendió rompiendo el techo de la casa y, no sabía si era que su vista se estaba nublando, pero comenzaba a ver borroso.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sintió que iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Su cabeza golpeó los controles cuando cayó desmayada, completamente agotada por el dolor.

.

 _Los seres que se creían perfectos, que eran las máquinas de matar ideales, tenían una falla: Tenían parte humana, y esa parte a veces salía a flote… Y deseaba… Y anhelaba… Y nadie era digno._

 _Los humanos no eran dignos de acercarse siquiera a ellos, eran simples ratas, pequeñas cucarachas que les proporcionaban diversión._

 _Solo ellos mismos eran dignos del otro: mismo poder, misma maldad, mismo pensamiento._

 _Solo ellos mismos podían satisfacer las necesidades humanas del otro, sin importar el parentesco que poseían._

 _¿A quién le importaba la línea de sangre cuando la lujuria gobernaba?_

 _._

Marron gruñó y se sumergió más en el libro mientras escuchaba los gritos de batalla de Goten y Trunks. Miró de reojo la comida del picnic, que ellos solamente se dignaron a tragar y luego fueron a entrenar ignorándola por completo.

—Son unos tontos —gruñó nuevamente.

Las montañas Paoz estaban completamente tranquilas ese día, y debido al calor que hacía en la tarde, Marron había propuesto aquella salida de campo con tal de hablar un poco y ponerse al día. Con ella en la preparatoria y ellos en la universidad, no tenían tiempo para estar juntos casi, como tantos años atrás.

Un rayo de energía fue a parar frente a ella haciéndola sobresaltar.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Goten. Marron dejó el libro sobre la manta y se levantó furiosa del suelo, limpiando enseguida su vestido. Fue a levantar el vuelo para golpear a ambos chicos por ser unos idiotas, cuando lo escucharon.

El estruendo resonó en sus oídos y pronto, la máquina amarilla cayó frente a ella. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar y su curiosidad fue en aumento al ver la marca de la CC en ella.

Fue a acercarse, pero Trunks y Goten se le adelantaron.

—¿Qué hace la máquina del tiempo aquí? —preguntó Trunks. Goten miró a su amigo.

—¿Y si es el tú del futuro? De pronto otra vez en donde está hay peligro —Trunks negó con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Goten.

—Whiss los llevó a un futuro pacífico y… Ellos no tenían máquina del tiempo.

—¿Podrían explicarme qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Marron llamando la atención, los dos chicos la miraron.

—Es un tema muy complicado… —aseguró Trunks. Marron negó con la cabeza.

—Sea cual sea el tema. Alguien debe estar ahí dentro y no ha salido —voló hacia la máquina ignorando el llamado de sus amigos. Llegó hasta el vidrio y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la silla—. Que extraño —dijo y miró bien dentro de aquella cabina, notó en el suelo un cuerpo—. ¡Hay alguien dentro que está herido! —exclamó, Goten y Trunks se acercaron volando y miraron, notando que enseguida el cuerpo. Trunks fue quien rompió el vidrio y, antes de que Goten tomara el cuerpo, Marron se adelantó y lo tomó. El peso de la chica, y que ella no tenía el suficiente entrenamiento, la hizo descender rápidamente. Marron se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza de la muchacha en su regazo.

—La verdad, no esperaba una chica ahí metida —confesó Goten. Marron notó que la muchacha respiraba con calma, y estaba sucia de mugre y sangre. Se sobresaltó cuando ella abrió los ojos, tan azules como los suyos, y los fijó en ella. La vio haciendo fuerzas para hablar.

—No te esfuerces tanto —le susurró Marron acariciando su mejilla—. Te llevaremos a donde estarás bien —una pequeña sonrisa y la chica cerró sus ojos volviendo a quedar inconsciente.

—Mi madre dice que la llevemos —dijo Trunks que acababa de colgar el teléfono, y convertía la máquina del tiempo en una cápsula. Goten tomó el cuerpo de la chica del regazo de Marron y no cargó en brazos. Los tres, olvidando el picnic e incluso el libro que Marron leía, se dirigieron a la Corporación Cápsula.

.

 _Al ser más que todo máquinas, nunca se imaginaron que su enfermiza relación tendría consecuencias._

 _—Piensa en ella como una pequeña aliada —dijo Dieciocho mirando a la criatura en la cuna. A sus pies, yacían los antiguos dueños de aquel hogar, incluso, la antigua criatura que dormía en la cuna._

 _—Con que no nos cause problemas será suficiente —dijo Diecisiete mirando desde lejos a la bebé._

 _Dieciocho le sonrió a la criatura que la miraba con aquellos ojos azules, tan fríos como los de ellos._

 _Le sonrió._

 _—No lo hará._

.

Estaba segura que había visto un ángel cuando abrió los ojos.

Había quedado prendada apenas sus ojos se habían conectado a aquellos ojos azules. Se le hacían tan familiares, pero eran tan hermosos que la habían sumergido.

Estaba segura que aquella chica era luz en su totalidad, y Malaquite era oscuridad pura.

¿Era normal que le atrajera aquel ser de luz?

¿Aquel ángel maravilloso que podía calmarla con tan solo una caricia?

—Es extraño, no puedo identificar de qué línea de tiempo vendría —la voz de esa mujer… ¿Era acaso la peliazul? ¿Acaso la absurda máquina esa no había funcionado?

—No puedo sentir ki emanando de ella —la voz esta vez era de un chico—. Si fuera humana igual tuviera, cualquier ser vivo tiene ki, y como podemos darnos cuenta… Ella no está muerta.

Y otra vez pudo sentir la caricia en su mejilla.

—Se me hace conocida —era la voz dulce de su ángel—. Como si la hubiera visto en otro lado…

—Se parece a tu madre —dijo otra voz.

—Marron, llama a tu madre. Tiene que ver esto —estaba completamente extrañada.

No sabía en donde se encontraba, y poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Su vista comenzó a aclararse y comenzó a sentir la pesadez en el cuerpo. Lastimosamente no había heredado la célula de energía de sus padres.

Las imágenes comenzaron a formarse y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la intensa luz blanca sobre sus ojos. La luz del laboratorio.

—Oh, despertaste —la voz de la mujer provenía de la esquina. Se sentó en la camilla y se acarició el cuello—. Me impresiona que hayas sobrevivido con ese disparo en el cuello —buscó a la mujer y cuando la vio se puso en guardia. Definitivamente, se veía más joven de cómo la había visto hacía unas horas, y no parecía molesta.

—¿En dónde estoy? ¿La máquina funcionó? ¡Responde, insignificante humana! —la mujer enarcó una ceja y se levantó. Malaquite señaló a la mujer, mientras ésta sin miedo alguno se acercaba a la chica.

—Estás en mi laboratorio, y sí, la máquina funcionó. Estás en el 787. Ahora responde tú ¿De dónde vienes?

—No… No… —Malaquite no prestó atención a lo que la mujer le preguntaba—. No retrocedí lo suficiente, eran cinco años, no tres.

—¿De qué futuro vienes? —insistió la mujer. La furia inundó a Malaquite y lanzó una esfera de energía directo a la mujer que ésta logró esquivar. Antes de lanzar otro ataque de furia,Malaquite se vio en el suelo. Sobre ella evitando que se moviera, había un chico de cabello lila.

Lo imaginó con el cabello rubio y levantado, reconocería aquellos ojos en donde fuera.

—¡Tú los mataste! —le gritó, luchando para quitárselo de encima. Necesitaba pelear, no iba a morir así como así.

—¡Oye, calmate! No sé de qué hablas —dijo el chico levantándose y tomándola por los brazos.

—Yo sí sé de qué habla. Por eso la mandé a llamar —dijo la peliazul revisando unos papeles en sus manos.

—Mi madre ya viene, Bulma —aquella voz la hizo calmarse. Malaquite miró hacia la puerta para ver claramente a su ángel. Marron, como había escuchado que habían llamado, la miró y le sonrió. Luego, le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico que la sostenía.

—Suéltala, Trunks.

—Ella trató de matar a mi madre —respondió el muchacho.

—Tan solo está asustada… —se acercó brindándole la más bella de las sonrisas, dejando a Malaquite más hipnotizada de lo que ya estaba. Marron estiró su mano—. Soy Marron ¿Cual es tu nombre? —Malaquite sintió su mano libre y trató de tomar la de Marron.

—Soy Malaquite —murmuró. Marron la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto —Malaquite se sintió flotar al sentir el calor humano que emanaba la mano de Marron.

Necesitaba estar con ella.

Ella tenía que ser suya.

Aprovechó la distracción del chico tras ella para poder golpearlo en la entrepierna, provocando que se retorciera del dolor y tomó a Marron en brazos.

Fue tan rápido que no le dio a nadie tiempo de responder, ni siquiera a la misma Marron.

El vidrio se rompió y Malaquite salió volando, llevándola en brazos, agarrándola tan fuerte para que ni ella misma pudiera liberarse, pero a la vez tan suave como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Era definitivo, la luz de ella la había atraído como una polilla.

Malaquite quiso mancharla y sumergirla en la oscuridad como fuera posible.

.

—¡¿Y DICES QUE LA DEJASTE ESCAPAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ?! —Dieciocho estaba que mataba y comía del muerto. Andaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

—Trunks, Goten y Vegeta la están buscando —respondió Bulma con tranquilidad—. Y no podía lanzar disparos porque podía herir a Marron. Nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. La chica fue tan rápida que nos tomó desprevenidos.

—No me sentiré tranquila, la buscaré yo.

—Dieciocho, hay una razón por la que te llamé —la rubia mayor se cruzó de brazos, mirando con molestia a la científica.

Bulma entendía cómo debía sentirse la androide, pero no podía hacer nada desesperándose. Había a beca que mantener la mente fría.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Esa niña es un androide, y viene del futuro, en donde tú y tu hermano eran…

—Sí, unos despiadados asesinos, ¿ella también fue creada? Tu hijo del futuro nunca la mencionó.

—Por lo que dijo, podemos asumir que viene del 790. Y pretendía viajar al 785 a salvarlos a ustedes, pues reconoció a Trunks de inmediato como su asesino.

—¿Por qué la chiquilla esa querría salvarnos?

—Dieciocho… Con respecto a su ADN encontré algo peculiar —la científica se mordió el labio mientras la androide esperaba que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Bulma dudó en comentarle aquello, no sabía cómo reaccionaría… Ella misma había quedado completamente impresionada ante lo descubierto—. La niña tiene un parentesco contigo y con tu hermano.

—¿Mi hermano y yo tenemos otra hermana? —asumió la androide soltando una risita—. Más bien los del futuro tienen una.

Bulma soltó una risa nerviosa y le extendió los resultados a la androide.

—No una hermana… Más bien, una hija.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Oh bueno... Quiero decir que ni yo sé de donde salió esta fumada XD_**

 ** _Simplemente una conversación loca, asumimos que los Mirai podían haber sido muy locos XD y que una cría de ellos podría ser el demonio... Y walá! Surgió esta criatura del infierno XD_**

 ** _Xreanme, el incesto es algo nuevo para mí, pero debo admitir que idear este fic me ha encantado... Iba a ser solo un OS, pero creería que seria demasiado información que procesar en tan solo un capítulo, así que esto tendrá dos o tres._**

 ** _Con respecto a que ella esté enamorada de Marron ¿No es irónico que esta hija del incesto sea bien incestuosa? Marron vendría siendo su hermana en esta línea XD_**

 ** _Ya, me calmo._**

 ** _Espero que esta locura les haya gustado XD_**

 ** _Besos y gracias por leer!_**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**_Capítulo dos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Este fic tiene temas muy sensibles: Llámese incesto, violación, y otras cosas._**

 ** _Se recomienda discreción del lector._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sabía que gritar no serviría de nada, por lo tanto, solamente se dignó a golpear la espalda de Malaquite mientras ésta le llevaba como un saco sobre su hombro. Desde su ubicación, podía ver las nubes espesas mientras el oxígeno se iba agotando.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas?! —le gritó para que escuchara a través del fuerte viento que las rodeaba.

Malaquite no le respondió, simplemente se dignó a seguir volando. Luego de un tiempo, bajó a toda velocidad, Marron no pudo ver debido a el aire filtrándose.

No sabía qué pensar sobre esto, Malaquite le había parecido tan solo una niña perdida, como un cachorro asustado por todo lo que pasaba. No había esperado que la secuestrara y se la llevara para quién sabe donde.

Estaba asustada, pues ella no tenía el suficiente entrenamiento para enfrentarse con una chica que había sobrevivido a dos disparos que pudieron haberla matado, y que había dejado a un Saiyajin fuera de combate.

Sintió que la chica bajó de velocidad y sintió cuando la tumbaron en un duro y frío piso. Abrió los ojos para ver los fríos y azules ojos de Malaquite brillar y brindarle una sonrisa.

La chica se le acercó y Marron de manera instintiva, colocó sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

—No te preocupes, mi ángel —le dijo Malaquite en un susurro, Marron sintió unas cosas frías aprisionando sus muñecas y se dio cuenta que eran esposas. Luego, Malaquite fue hacia sus tobillos y graduó las otras para poder ponerlas ahí—. No te haré daño alguno.

Marron se echó para atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared de la cueva. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le dijo, con el corazón en la boca, pero aparentando fortaleza. Malaquite soltó una risita y se le acercó hasta pegarse a ella. Le acarició la barbilla y luego pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior, Marron sentía el tacto caliente bajo su piel.

—Nada malo. Es solamente que apenas te vi, quedé prendada de ti inmediatamente.

—Te tengo dos cosas para refutarte eso —le contestó Marron—. Primero: Nos acabamos de conocer. Segundo: ¿Acaso pensaste que secuestrarme y encadenarme era la mejor forma de llamar mi atención? ¿Que tienes en contra de las citas? —Malaquite se separó y la miró con una ceja enarcada y confusión en su mirar.

—¿Qué es una cita? —Marron recordó que era posible que ella viniera de un futuro apocalíptico, y que no supiera que eran esas cosas.

Malaquite le parecía extraña, tenía el calor humano, la apariencia humana… pero tan solo ver sus ojos sabía que no lo era.

Mirándola bien, se daba cuenta que era verdad lo que Goten decía, que se parecía a su madre… Luego recordó la mirada extrañada de la tía Bulma cuando le pidió que llamara a su madre.

¿Qué conexión tenía aquella chica con la androide número dieciocho?

—¿De donde vienes? —le preguntó Marron. Malaquite le sonrió.

—Vengo del futuro.

—Lo sé, te vi en la máquina del tiempo. ¿Qué planeas hacer en el pasado?

—Advertirles a mis padres sobre el guerrero de cabello rubio ¡Que casualmente es ese chico! —sus dientes crujieron. Marron negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendes —al escuchar que hablaba de Trunks, Marron recordó que le habían enseñado a respingar el ki para llamar. De esa forma, ellos podrían saber en donde estaba.

Dio tres respingos de ki, y esperó.

Nada.

—No servirá —dijo Malaquite mirándose las uñas. Marron la miró sin comprender—. Sentí como elevaste tu energía y, algo que no sabes de mí, ángel, es que mi mayor poder es que soy capaz de esconder esa bonita energía de cualquier persona. ¡Nadie va a encontrarte! Y podremos ser felices juntas.

La mirada desquiciada que la chica le lanzaba tenía a Marron completamente asustada.

—No eres humana ¿verdad? —preguntó. Malaquite soltó una risita.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Soy en parte androide, la hija de la increíble Androide Dieciocho —aquello Marron no se lo esperaba. Tal vez, se imaginó que podría llegar a ser un clon, o una hermana de su madre. Pero no se imaginó jamás que aquel ser del futuro, que tanto le habían dicho sobre lo malvada que era había procreado con alguien más.

—He ahí otra razón por la que no podremos estar juntas —le dijo, provocando la curiosidad en la chica—. Mi madre también es la androide dieciocho —Malaquite soltó una risa, creyendo que Marron le jugaba una gran broma.

—Que buena broma —Marron negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo explicártelo —y le contó un resumen de lo que a ella le habían contado sobre el guerrero del futuro y las líneas de tiempo alternas. Sobre la diferencia de su madre y el demonio del futuro, lleno de maldad e inmoralidad.

Malaquite se quedaba en silencio procesando la información atentamente. Cuando Marron terminó de hablar, se levantó.

—Entonces está viva en este tiempo —murmuró con los dientes apretados y caminando de un lado para otro—. No solo están vivos, sino separados… ella con familia aparte.

Estaba furiosa, sin duda darse cuenta que en este tiempo sus padres no dominaban a los humanos, que no causaban la destrucción para la que fueron creados, sino que eran mascotas de la humanidad, que desperdiciaban sus poderes en salvar el mundo junto a los que fueron alguna vez sus enemigos… La alteraba.

—¿Ya vez porque no podemos estar juntas? —aquello dicho por Marron la extrañó y la hizo mirarla.

—No comprendo.

—Técnicamente somos hermanas. Parte de la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas —Malaquite volvió a reír y, tan veloz como cuando la había sacado del laboratorio, se acercó a ella, aprisionándola contra la pared. Sus senos pegados a los de ella, sintiendo el latir acelerado de sus corazones, Marron ahogó un grito cuando Malaquite olió su cuello y luego lo besó hasta llegar a la oreja en donde soltó una risita que trataba de destilar sensualidad.

—Eso no me detiene, ángel. Mis padres también eran hermanos.

—¿Qué? —la garganta de Marron se secó. Malaquite se alejó, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—Mi padre era el hermano de mi madre: el androide número diecisiete.

»¿Qué importa la sangre que corre por nuestras venas, si la pasión prevalece?

Dieciocho creía que Bulma le jugaba una broma de mal gusto. Es que era estúpido ¿Ella y su hermano tuvieron una hija en el futuro? ¡Era horrible siquiera pensarlo!

Pero la científica le entregó el documento, en donde le había tomado una muestra de sangre a la extraña.

—Espera ¿Como tienes mi ADN en tus archivos? —preguntó la androide. Bulma la ignoró, puesto que estaba concentrada en un tablero. Ella se había puesto a analizar de dónde pudo haber llegado la niña.

—Tengo el ADN de todos —fue lo único que dijo la científica.

—Bulma, te recuerdo que mi hija sigue desaparecida —la científica miró su teléfono, había recibido un mensaje de Trunks.

—Gohan y Goku se unieron a la búsqueda. Llama a Krilin para que se una también, te necesito aquí y a tu hermano… tengo un plan —Dieciocho chasqueo los dientes. Bulma la entendía, ella también se alteraría si algo le pasaba a Bra, pero desesperarse de esa forma no serviría para nada. No sentían en Ki de Marron, pero sabían que estaba viva—. La chica parece tener un interés en Marron —le mencionó—. No va a matarla, creeme.

Pero Dieciocho no escuchaba, se estaba paseando por todo el laboratorio, llamando a Krilin. Bulma volvió su vista al tablero, en donde tenía un pequeño mapa de lo que suponía ella que eran las líneas de tiempo.

—Esta no existe ya —dijo para sí misma, al tachar en la que Black hubo atacado—. Lo que nos deja dos opciones: Aquella en donde vino Cell, que asesinó a Trunks después de que él matara a los androides… O la que creó Whiss para llevar a Trunks y Mai de ese futuro —volvió a señalar la línea eliminada—. Pero con dos Trunks y dos Mai, es imposible que haya podido robar la máquina del tiempo… Aunque estaba bastante malherida —se acarició la barbilla. Si pudieran saber de qué tiempo vendría, podrían saber un poco más de ella, y tener al menos, un poco más de ventaja en lo que planeaba.

Miró hacia la ventana rota, en donde Dieciocho luchaba contra sí misma en lanzarse a la loca a buscar a su hija, miraba de vez en cuando el papel con los resultados de Malaquite, tratando de entender cómo pudo haber pasado que ella y su propio hermano mantenían relaciones incestuosas en el futuro.

Bulma se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro haciéndola sobresaltar, notó que los ojos azules le brillaban.

Con el tiempo, la androide aprendió que a veces había que mantener la mente fría y crear un plan, y no solo lanzarse a la loca.

Con la excusa de que estaba muriendo de sed, pudo quedarse sola, mientras Malaquite fue a buscarle agua. A pesar de que las muñeca y los tobillos le dolían un montón, pudo levitar y avanzar volando.

Salió de la cueva y se elevó para que ella no la hallara.

Estaba perdida, no sabía en donde se encontraba, no sabía en donde era el Norte y donde era el Sur. No a esa hora de la noche.

Decidió simplemente volar hasta encontrar una ciudad, o ¿Quién sabe? De pronto encontraba a alguien que la estuviera buscando… porque la estaban buscando ¿verdad?

Le causó temor que se hubieran olvidado de ella y haberla dejado a su suerte.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, pero en verdad habían sido minutos, de estar volando, su corazón latió fuerte al notar una figura conocida volando a muchos metros delante de ella.

Tres respingos de ki.

Y antes de que el sujeto volteara, alguien la tomó por detrás y la hizo descender a gran velocidad. Malaquite volaba rápido y era bastante ágil en esquivar obstáculos. Se escondió detrás de una roca alta, aprisionando su boca con una mano y su cintura con el otro brazo.

—Estás en problemas, ángel —le susurró en el oído. El corazón de Marron latió rápido, estaba asustada.

Le parecieron eternos esos momentos en que estuvieron escondidas, sin duda, esperando que el ki desapareciera. Malaquite decidió moverse de donde estaba y bajar más a darse cuenta en donde estaban.

Estaban en un bosque, y era absolutamente hermoso.

—Bingo —dijo la chica mirando a una cascada. Cuando se aventó hacia ella, Marron pensó que se estrellaría con ella, pero resultó que había una cueva dentro.

Malaquite la dejó en el suelo sin tacto alguno, y Marron, creyendo que iba a hacerle algo, intentó ponerse de pie, no iba a morir a sus pies. Pero Malaquite no le hizo nada, tan solo le lanzó una gran mochila.

—Te traje comida —le dijo. Marron recogió la mochila y la abrió, notando comida y agua, sin duda robada, dentro. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ardientes ojos azules de Malaquite.

Estaba furiosa.

La chica se le acercó, cada paso resonando en la cueva, y le tomó fuertemente la barbilla, levantándola para que la mirara a los ojos.

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo en contra de mi naturaleza, tratandote bien —ladeó la cabeza y Marron pudo ver tristeza, verdadera tristeza en su mirar—. ¿Por qué me pagas de esa forma? Escapandote de entre mis brazos.

—Porque esta no es la forma —le respondió—. Me tienes secuestrada y encadenada… ¡Tengo que escapar! Esto es inhumano.

—¡Yo no soy una humana, mi querida ángel! —le exclamó Malaquite abriendo los brazos, como si de esa forma demostrara un punto.

—¡Lo eres! —le exclamó Marron—. Mi madre es la misma tuya, pero yo tengo un padre humano… y yo soy humana. Ellos aún tienen parte humana.

—¡ELLOS NO ERAN PARA NADA HUMANOS! —Marron notó los ojos brillantes de Malaquite—. Ellos no tenían ni una pizca de humanidad, y de esa forma me crié yo… Te puedo contar todo lo que viví con ellos, y así te darás cuenta de lo que te digo.

Marron observó a Malaquite atenta. Se mordió el labio ante lo dicho por la adolescente.

Se dio cuenta que Malaquite tal vez no era una cómplice de los androides del futuro, sino más bien, otra de sus víctimas.

Una más directa.

Aquella que pudo ver de más cerca la maldad.

—¡QUE ME DEJEN, SENTÍ SU KI! —Gritó Dieciocho completamente furiosa. Frente a ella, estaban Krilin y Bulma, evitando que levantara el vuelo.

—Yo también sentí su ki, Dieciocho —dijo Krilin, su voz le temblaba. Estaba preocupado por su hija, y había pasado el resto de la tarde buscándola junto a los demás.

—¿Entonces que haces que no la buscas?

—Tenemos que hacer un plan para atraer a la chica —dijo Bulma—. El planeta es muy grande y lleno de escondites. Y por muchos guerreros que tengamos, sin Ki para ubicarla, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Su teléfono ¿No lo has intentado rastrear? —le preguntó Krilin a Bulma. La científica se apartó y se dirigió a su escritorio, de ahí, tomó un aparato de color rosa: el teléfono de Marron.

—Lamentablemente, lo dejó —suspiró. Escucharon el timbre de la puerta principal, y la señora Brief fue a atender. Minutos después, tocaron las puertas del laboratorio. Bulma abrió y se dio cuenta que era Diecisiete, su hermana no podía ni mirarlo.

—Gracias por venir, Diecisiete —dijo Bulma.

—Estaba trabajando, me tocó dejar la isla sin supervisión.

—De todos modos el Minotauro ya murió ¿no? —dijo Dieciocho, su hermano le hizo una mueca.

—Tengo otras especies que cuidar ¿para qué fui llamado?

—Es una larga historia —comentó Krilin.

—Pues ya que me hicieron venir, cuentenla —Dieciocho y Krilin miraron a Bulma, la cual era la que más sabía del tema y ella comenzó a contar.

Fue rápida y resumida, nada más comentando las partes más importantes de lo sucedido, y eso incluía, el origen de Malaquite.

Diecisiete tuvo la mismo expresión de su hermana, confusión y luego negación.

—¿Sabes lo asqueroso que suena eso? —dijo.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sus versiones del futuro eran más máquinas que personas, tiene sentido —comentó la científica.

—¿Qué?

—Sus versiones del futuro, según lo dicho por Trunks, eran guiados por el odio y el rencor, el afán de destruir y creerse los dueños de todo. Eran narcisistas, máquinas sin moral alguna. Pero también eran humanos, en parte, y debían tener necesidades humanas, y entre esas está el sexo. Nadie los satisfacía o estaban a su alcance. Krilin estaba muerto, y Diecisiete nunca se convirtió en Ranger y pudo conocer a su esposa.

»El único capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades, era el otro. Y no les importaba que fueran hermanos, porque para ellos no era nada malo, recuerden que eran como animales. Y el fruto de esos encuentros, resultó ser Malaquite. Ambos pueden dar hijos, así que no me sorprende que haya una cría entre ambos.

Ambos hermanos estaban un poco espantados por lo dicho por la científica, pero tenía bastante lógica si se analizaba.

—¿Cual es tu plan? —preguntó Krilin. Bulma le sonrió.

El vicio se encendió, y Marron agradeció estar pegada a la otra pared para no tener que inhalar el humo que Malaquite expulsaba.

—aaahh —Malaquite suspiró cuando le dio una pitada al cigarrillo—. ¿Sabes? En mi tiempo hubo una escasez horrible de cigarros, aunque cuando comencé a fumar ya estaban volviendo al mercado.

—¿A qué edad comenzaste a fumar? —preguntó Marron. Malaquite hizo una mueca y a Marron le pareció que hiciera cuentas en la cabeza.

—Como a los catorce, ya el guerrero de cabello dorado había asesinado a mis padres —Marron comenzó a arrancarse el esmalte de uñas de los dedos del pie, tratando de evitar la mirada azul de Malaquite.

—Dijiste que ibas a contarme… —la verdad es que no quería saber mucho sobre el monstruo en el que su madre se pudo haber convertido, pero quería saber el sufrimiento de Malaquite. Marron sabía que ella no era mala por naturaleza, sino que no tuvo otra alternativa.

—Déjame ver que recuerdo.

—¿Cómo te trataban? —Malaquite la miró, había algo en sus ojos que Marron no pudo descubrir.

—Supongo que bien —susurró ella—. Me daban lo que necesitaba, todo lo que pedía lo obtenía. Eso sí… Si les interrumpía un pleito, o me escabullía para unirme a sus destrucciones… Era un castigo fuerte.

—¿Sus pleitos? —Malaquite soltó una risa que sonaba amarga.

—Dos hermanos que tienen una relación no es una buena combinación, creeme. La mayoría de sus peleas se basaban en que tipo de destrucción usarían, en que madre quería ir a destruir, pero padre no. O a veces era al revés. O padre quería torturar a los humanos en la ciudad, y madre quería matarlos rápido.

—¿Te incluían en las peleas?

—Ellos me pasaban por alto muchas veces, siempre fueron ellos dos, estaban unidos por un fuerte lazo. Pocas veces se separaban, pocas veces uno iba a destruir sin el otro… Siempre eran ellos dos, el círculo, la unión, la hermandad… y por más que yo fuera su hija, jamás me trataron como tal. Me mantenían oculta en una casa que habían robado a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, no quiero tu lástima. No la necesito —aplastó la colilla de cigarrillo y tomó otro. Lo encendió enseguida con un diminuto rayo de energía de entre sus dedos.

—Tus poderes…

—Surgieron de forma natural. Los iba despertando poco a poco y cada vez que se los enseñaba, ellos se alegraban y me traían algo para destruir, para matar: un animal pequeño, un niño herido, un adulto agonizando —soltó una estridente risa que hizo que Marron temblara un poco—. Adoraba verlos en acción, ver como la sangre corría hasta manchar sus zapatos.

—¿Ellos alguna vez… —no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, y Malaquite se veía impaciente a que ella preguntara rápido— hicieron cosas frente a ti? —Malaquite no entendió la pregunta—. Ya sabes… sus cosas.

—¡Oh! —la adolescente entendió la pregunta—. Sexo. No, pero no eran muy callados que se dijeran —se puso una mano en la barbilla—. Pero presencié dos veces, unos momentos que desearía no haber presenciado.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Sabes, Marron? —Malaquite se levantó y se acercó a ella. Con su pie, hizo que Marron estirara y abriera las piernas y se sentó entre ellas, luego tomó a Marron de la cintura y la subió a su regazo, estirando sus piernas por debajo de Marron—. Por más fuerte que sea la unión de dos personas, en este caso, máquinas, la carne humana es más fuerte. El instinto salvaje que padre poseía era tan fuerte que, muchas veces, no se sentía complacido por mi madre.

»Él tenía una esclava. Una mujer encadenada a una cueva, a la que iba tan sólo un tiempo a ver como estaba, a llevarle comida y agua para que sobreviviera y pudiera seguir dándole el placer que necesitaba.

»Lo descubrimos una vez que madre y yo lo seguimos. Lo vimos entrar a la cueva, escuchamos los gritos y el llanto y madre decidió entrar, yo la seguí. Los vinos juntos, en el acto, sin contar conque la mujer estaba demacrada y sucia, era hermosa: cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Estaba embarazada y madre le dio muerte de tan solo un disparo en la cabeza. Ella cayó sobre el cuerpo de papá, y luego nosotras volvimos a casa, padre llegó detrás y pelearon.

»Fue el pleito más fuerte que se tuvieron, que hasta se lanzaron golpes —Hizo una mueca—. Creo que en esa pelea fue que perdí mis colmillos.

Marron se tapaba la boca y sus ojos brillaban. Le dolía todo lo que la joven había vivido. Todo el desastre con el que fue criada, todo el dolor que sufrió. Toda la violencia que vivió, la hicieron como era.

Por instinto, Marron le acaricio la mejilla logrando que Malaquite cerrara los ojos ante la caricia.

—No sabes como me duele todo lo que me has contado —le dijo suavemente—. Sé, Malaquite, que tú no eres mala… Que fue la forma en que fuiste criada, con tanta destrucción y maldad a tu alrededor, te hicieron así.

—No sabes cuanto deseo una caricia de esta forma —dijo ella apoyando más su mejilla contra la mano de Marron—. No sabes cuanto quiero hacerte mía, así sea obligándote —Marron se alarmó y alejó su mano de la mejilla de la chica. Malaquite abrió los ojos y ella nunca había visto un azul más triste en la vida—. Pero no puedo… —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar— Intento ser tan mala como mis padres, ser como ellos y poder hacer lo que se me dé la gana… y algo me detiene ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no me deja hacer las cosas a mi antojo? ¿Por qué me detiene?

—Se llama humanidad. Te lo dije, eres más humana de lo que crees, de lo que pareces… No eres mala, Malaquite —le volvió a acariciar la mejilla—. Tan solo hay que hacerla relucir más. Tú no eres como tus padres, no intentes serlo. Eres tan solo una víctima de ellos…

Los ojos de Malaquite brillaron aún más, e hizo un acto tan humano que no había hecho en tantos años.

Lloró.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Ay! Juro que este capítulo lo amé... Demuestro que la forma de ser de ella, tiene más que todo, que ver enbel contexto en que ella fue criada. No se sabe hasta que punto pudo llegar la maldad de los androides Mirai... Así que espero no haberme pasado..._**

 ** _Otra cosa: La mujer que fue la esclava de Diecisiete en el futuro no es nada más ni nada menos que Mirai Ren, sí, mi OC de la esposa de Diecisiete del futuro (? Lo siento XD Debía incluirla un poco aquí XD_**

 ** _Solamente quiero decir: Agradezco un montón a todos los que le han brindado apoyo a esta locura XD No saben lo que me emociona ¡Ni se lo imaginan!_**

 ** _Besos! Muchos besos a todoa por el apoyo que me dieron T_T_**


	3. Capítulo Tres

_**Capítulo Tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aviso: Este fic tiene temas muy sensibles: Llámese incesto, violación, y otras cosas.**_

 _ **Se recomienda discreción del lector.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tal vez, lo que evitaba que ella volviera escapar no es que Malaquite estuviera casi sobre ella dormida, debido a que cualquier movimiento podría hacerla despertar.

Había algo más que evitaba que Marron escapara, y era el dolor de haber escuchado la historia de Malaquite.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía como actuar que no fuera abrazándola hasta que ella se quedó dormida después de llorar, como una pequeña niña.

Marron estaba pensativa, y su naturaleza amable evitaba irse de la situación sin arreglarla, sin convertir a Malaquite en alguien amable o al menos intentarlo.

La miró, se movía como un animalillo asustado, y sus ojos bajo sus párpados se movían rápido, demostrando que tenía una pesadilla.

Marron le acarició la mejilla suavemente, una caricia que al parecer logró calmar un poco a Malaquite. El sueño comenzó a invadirla y se recostó a la pared de la cueva a su espalda, y al final quedó completamente dormida.

 _ **.**_

No podían ni mirarse a la cara, la vergüenza era grande en la situación.

A Krilin le pareció divertido, y Ren se echó a reír cuando Diecisiete le contó por teléfono la situación. Pero a los hermanos no les causaba diversión.

Aunque fuesen sus versiones malvadas, por decirlo así, sentían que aquello era muy íntimo. Ellos se querían, aunque fueran tan testarudos de no decirlo. Se amaban fraternalmente a su propia forma, como cuando Dieciocho le golpeó luego del torneo por el susto que le hizo pasar por su aparente muerte.

Ambos se amaban, pero de una forma tan fraternal y a su propia manera, que la noticia los traumaba.

Diecisiete se colocó el pañuelo naranja en el cuello, siempre le era reconfortante utilizar aquel implemento, pero no se le hacía bien usarlo junto a una réplica de su vieja ropa, aquella que usó al despertar en el laboratorio.

Dieciocho salió al patio, vestida también como si acabaran de ser activados por Gero.

Al androide le parecía increíble que ellos no hubiesen cambiado para nada, entendía el dolor de su esposa cuando se encontraba una arruga al borde de sus ojos y luego iba hacía él, notando que no envejecía.

—Madre ¿Crees que funcione? —dijo Trunks también saliendo, él llevaba puesto una réplica de la ropa que usó el muchacho del futuro.

—Claro que sí —dijo la científica muy segura de sí misma—. Diecisiete me dijo que él sintió el ki de Marron cerca a la isla que patrulla, así que de pronto ellas están allá.

—¿Tu plan es que recreemos una pelea entre el chico del futuro y nosotros? —preguntó Dieciocho.

—Exacto —aseguró Bulma—. Cuando Malaquite sienta el ki de Trunks, ella irá a verlo y los encontrará peleando. Seguramente va a intentar salvarlos, y ahí entre los tres la atraparán. No creo que vaya con Marron, pero lejos de ella tal vez podamos hallar su ki y encontrarla.

—Lo importante es alejar a esa mocosa de mi hija.

—Sí ¿Listo, Diecisiete? —preguntó la científica, el androide asintió.

Se cerró el asunto y los tres partieron para la isla que resguardaba el androide. Volaron en silencio, con la luz del sol pegándoles en la cara debido a que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Se habían tardado toda la noche en planear todo, y en ese tiempo, Dieciocho solamente se desesperaba más.

—¿Podrías tranquilizarte? —le dijo Diecisiete, su hermana frunció el ceño.

—¿Estarías tranquilo si una lunática secuestrara a Violet?

—Sí, porque sé que a su corta edad es capaz de patear traseros —aquello hizo que Dieciocho lo mirara atentamente—. Hermana, Marron es una chica fuerte, estoy segura que no va a dejar que la lastimen.

Dieciocho le brindó una sonrisa.

Se detuvieron en lo alto, sobrevolando la isla y se miraron. Trunks se convirtió en super saiyajin y sacó su espada.

El espectáculo apenas comenzaba.

 _ **.**_

Sintió el fuerte ki, tan conocido pero con un toque diferente. Los dientes de Malaquite rechinaron, la ira y el deseo de venganza ardía en su interior, sin embargo, el miedo también la calaba.

Miró a Marron que estaba urgando en la tierra con una vara, su cabello rubio y sus mejillas ya estaban sucias.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al baño? —preguntó Malaquite, Marron levantó la vista sumergiéndola en aquellas lagunas azules.

—No, gracias —y volvió a su quehacer.

El ki era cada vez más fuerte, y la curiosidad era grande, más el miedo también lo era.

Pero Malaquite se quiso aventurar.

Se levantó y miró a Marron que la miraba por su acción. Se agachó un poco, y en contra de la voluntad de Marron le dio un beso en los labios, luego se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes asegurar que las cadenas de Marron estuviesen bien puestas para que no volviera a escapar.

—Volveré, amor mío —le dijo a la jovencita que se estaba limpiando la boca.

Alzó el vuelo, dirigiéndose a la señal fuerte de ki, sin darse cuenta que al alejarse, Marron aprovechaba para dejar que su ki se expandiera con tal de que la encontraran. Y que Krilin y Goku que habían estado escondidos en la isla esperando aquella señal, y cuando la encontraron se dirigieron en silencio a la cueva a salvar a Marron.

Malaquite enseguida encontró la escena, y era tan real que no parecía que estuvieran fingiendo.

Se lanzó, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar que podía ser una trampa, al guerrero de cabello dorado que intentaba asesinar a sus padres.

No se imaginó que el guerrero no pusiera oposición, y menos, se imaginó que sus propios padres fueran los que la atraparan de los brazos.

—Con que tú eres Malaquite —dijo la androide Dieciocho con voz fría. Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Malaquite, preparándose para el golpe típico por meterse en medio de una pelea.

—¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué, papá? —exclamó, tratando de soltarse de los brazos del androide Diecisiete.

—¡No somos tus padres! —exclamó la androide, provocando un temblor en la chica.

—Dieciocho… —reprendió el androide. La mirada azul en su hermana era fría, y él lo entendía, entendía el dolor de ella por su hija. Pero tampoco la chiquilla tenía la culpa de estar confundida—. Llevemosla mejor a la corporación cápsula.

—Ya encontraron a Marron —dijo Trunks, volviendo a su estado normal y colgando su teléfono. Le dio una mirada fría a Malaquite que volvió a temblar.

De la chica cruel y malvada que había llegado no había nada, ahora solo había una niña asustada.

 _ **.**_

Diecisiete era el que llevaba a Malaquite, la escuchó sollozar un poco y sintió lástima por ella. Miró a su hermana que apenas tocó el piso, corrió hacia donde estaba siendo custodiada Marron. La androide, que pocas veces mostraba abiertamente lo que sentía, abrazó a su hija con tanto amor que provocaba que el corazón de cualquiera saltara.

Malaquite se estremeció.

—Cuanto amor… —susurró.

—¿No eran así contigo? —preguntó, la chica soltó una risita amargada.

—La única vez que mi madre me abrazó debió haber sido el día en que nací, y ni eso creo. Ellos eran unos seres sin corazón, que solo sabían destruir todo lo que tocaban, incluso ellos mismos —Malaquite miró a Marron, observó sus lágrimas y, aunque solo fue un día, estaba segura que ella lo había sentido más. Notó al hombre bajito que tenía abrazada a su ángel en esos momentos y ella supuso que era el esposo de la androide.

Bulma llegó, se acercó a Malaquite y le colocó unas esposas especiales que podían soportar incluso la fuerza de un Saiyajin.

Diecisiete se liberó de la adolescente, sin embargo, permaneció en su lado mientras ella estaba sentada en el muro, aún observando a la familia.

—Ver que mamá en este tiempo hizo una familia es muy… extraño —miró al androide— ¿Tú también tienes familia, papá?

—Sí —contestó, aunque era extraño para él escuchar que le dijera papá aquella extraña.

Malaquite volvió a quedarse callada.

—Soy un monstruo sin remedio —dijo.

—Todos tenemos remedio —le respondió Diecisiete. Vieron cuando la familia se le acercó, Dieciocho miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar la mirada de la joven.

—Marron me contó todo —le dijo y la miró, los ojos azules, tan parecidos, conectándose—. No es tu culpa que seas así, no es tu culpa que nuestras versiones del futuro te trataran de forma tan inhumana.

—Yo… —esta vez habló Marron, y a Malaquite le brillaron los ojos cuando la miró— te perdono —le dijo la joven—. Todo esto, esto no es tu culpa en sí, como te dije, tu forma de ser te lo inculcaron esos monstruos.

—¿Qué me harán? —preguntó Malaquite.

—Estaba pensando que no podía dejarte encerrada —dijo Bulma llegando al lugar, los había dejado solos para que tuvieran aquel momento familiar—, pero tampoco puedo soltarte por el mundo. Podría mandarte a tu tiempo, pero no sé si seguirás haciendo maldades.

—Yo…

—Puedes reformarte aquí —le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa—, quedarte en este tiempo, unirte a la civilización. Si tú quieres, claro. Porque no se me ocurre otra idea.

—Yo…

—Dejaré que lo pienses —y volvió a dejarlos solos, había escuchado la puerta sonar. Malaquite sintió que algo en su corazón se calentaba, no comprendía porque la trataban con amabilidad, cuando ella había hecho algo malo.

—¿Por qué me tratan así? —preguntó. Esta vez fue Krilin el que le respondió.

—Porque todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

 _ **.**_

La vio con Violet caminando a su lado, una risa juguetona bailaba en sus labios y sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión. Diecisiete se acercó sin decir palabra a ellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Debía contemplar el espectáculo —dijo Ren burlándose. Le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo y luego, el hombre tomó en brazos a la niña.

Malaquite y Dieciocho los miraron, la segunda sabiendo por lo contado por Marron el papel que tuvo Ren en el futuro, y la primera reconociéndola de inmediato.

Se levantó del muro y se acercó a la familia.

La familia del androide Diecisiete, su padre.

Ren le brindó una sonrisa enseguida, a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Malaquite.

—Pero te mataron… —fue la respuesta de la chica, a modo de saludo, desconcertando a la zoóloga.

—¿Qué?

—Ella se refiere a su futuro —aclaró Marron.

—En el futuro de ella, tú eras esclava de Diecisiete y yo te maté al encontrarte con él —dijo Dieciocho. Todo el asunto de ella y Diecisiete la incomodaba mucho, sobre todo saber que celaba también de esa forma a su hermano ¿Tan monstruo era que fue capaz de quitarle la vida a una mujer embarazada? Aunque también, era posible que acabara con su sufrimiento.

Ren codeó a su esposo.

—Eh, ni en el futuro en que eras un monstruo pudiste resistirte a mis encantos ¿No? —aquello hizo que Diecisiete soltara una risita. Y tan solo esa risita desconcertó a Malaquite, sonaba tan diferente a la que le escuchó en su tiempo. Esta era sincera, llena de amor, a diferencia de la malvada con la que ella creció.

Miró a su padre, sonriéndole a la zoóloga y a la pequeña niña de cabello violeta en sus brazos. Se veía tan feliz, tan cálido.

Miró a su madre, también con esa calidez en ella. Ese miedo de perder a Marron, ese alivio al encontrarla. Ese fuego en su mirar, dispuesto a atacar a quien se atreviera a hacerle daño a su hija o a su esposo.

Su corazón se estremeció.

Ellos eran tan felices ahí, y le dolía que nunca pudo tenerlos de esa forma en su tiempo.

Ellos eran felices, con sus familias.

¿Qué podía hacer ella ahí?

Pero también ¿A dónde ir?

Miró el hueco que dejó en el laboratorio de la científica, ella le había ofrecido ayudarla a reformarla.

¿Podría ella, hija de dos monstruos reformarse? ¿Podría ella, hija de dos monstruos volver a la sociedad?

¿Podría ella, hija de dos monstruos amar sanamente?

 _ **.**_

 _Dos años después_

—Si me traes aquella pieza, estaría agradecida —dijo Bulma estirando el brazo hacia Malaquite, la adolescente asintió y fue a buscar la pieza que le pedía la científica, su maestra.

En dos años, Malaquite había decidido reformarse, y bajó el ala de Bulma, que enseguida el esposo de su madre había dicho que era fanática de salvar almas perdidas, pudo hacerlo.

La científica le enseñó a contar, a leer, a escribir, y descubrió una habilidad en la ingeniería nata en la semiandroide. Una habilidad que ella estaba segura que explotaría.

De vez en cuando, muy pocas veces y eso era porque Bulma hacia sus fiestas, volvía a verse con las versiones de sus padres de ese tiempo. Podía verlos tan felices, con sus familias.

Supo que su padre tenía dos hijos más.

Y le alegraba verlo tan feliz.

Aún se sentía extraña cuando Trunks se acercaba a ellas en el taller. Su rostro jamás se le olvidaría, y siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen con el muchacho.

—Malaquite, linda —llamó Bulma— ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? —habían estado ocupadas en el proyecto que realizaba la científica que no habían escuchado la puerta. La adolescente de cabellos rubios y negros se acercó a abrirla, sabiendo que la señora Brief no estaba.

Apenas la abrió, la figura en la puerta hizo que su corazón saltara. Pero que saltara tan alto que sentía que podía tocar el cielo.

La sonrisa de Marron era dulce, y llevaba el cabello rubio suelto, tan limpio y sedoso que ella quiso pasar sus manos entre las hebras.

—Marron —la saludó.

—Malaquite ¿Quieres salir? Aún me debes una cita —aquello la hizo sonrojar un poco ¿Cita? ¿En qué momento le había pedido una cita?

Recordó entonces, cuando se metió aprendiz de Bulma, y recordando lo que le había dicho Marron en la cueva, le había pedido una cita.

Pero Marron la había rechazado, pero le dio una luz de esperanza.

— _Cuando ya estés completamente reformada, y no sientas odio en tu corazón, saldré contigo._

— _¿Y cuando lo sabré yo? —_ y Marron le había dado la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

— _Yo lo sabré._

Y ahí estaba, con un vestido blanco que la había ver tan pura, y Malaquite no anhelaba dañarla, tan solo hacerla feliz.

Su corazón saltó de felicidad a la vez que se calentaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota: AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Luego de meses sin actualizar ¿Adivinen a quien le dio el arranque de inspiración?**_

 _ **Las kabdksbdksbdkdbd**_

 _ **Debo admitir que este final no era el original que tenía en mente, pero definitivamente lo ADORO.**_

 _ **Adoré escribir todo, que no tengo espacio para decirlo por partes.**_

 _ **Se los juro.**_

 _ **Que Malaquite quedará siendo aprendiz de Bulma me gustó hacerlo, y el comentario de Krilin es por Yamcha y Vegeta, ya saben, ambos comenzaron como villanos en la serie y vino Bulma y los reformó (? XD**_

 _ **Y el final, ay! Se los dejo abierto con la posibilidad de Yuri (lo siento, está en mis venas XD)**_

 _ **No tengo más nada que decir, joder.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y disculpenme por la demora**_


End file.
